Orphaned Secrets
by LikeAPro42
Summary: "Okay, I'm gonna have to warn you, as soon as I open this door, everyone will act insane; just keep your head down and don't ask questions. Okay?" He pleaded. "Why would-" Kakashi never got to finish his question, for Naruto opened the door. "NARUTO-NII-CHAN!" What is the blond hiding? Also, why the hell does everyone refer to him as their brother?
1. Here We Go!

"YOU'RE LATE!" Was the shout that resounded throughout the field. Said children who shouted this obvious fact were Leaf residents, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. If you listened close enough, you could hear a small grunt from the brooding Uchiha.

Kakashi, their teacher, didn't even look up from his book, "Well you see, I drank some milk and then checked the date on the carton. When I realized the milk was spoiled, I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. As soon as I arrived, I noticed there was a long line for those who didn't have life-threatening wounds. I waited for a few hours until checking the date again. It turns, out I read the expiration date wrong!"

"LIES!" The two children screamed again. Kakashi just snapped his book shut in response.

"Welp, let's go Hokage-sama's office to receive a mission." He eye smiled at his cute little genin. He started making his way through the town, the preteens following close behind.

* * *

When arriving at the Hokage's office, Naruto rudely ran in. "Hey, old man! We're here for a mission! Can it be a C-rank? Please!" He begged, smiling so wide it looked somewhat fake. Sakura immediately hit his head.

"You moron! Don't speak to Hokage-sama like that!" She screeched, hitting the blond upside the head.

"Hn."

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe before responding to the question. "Well, sorry Naruto-kun, but I have a D-rank mission that was requested for your team. It's at the local orphanage-"

Immediately Naruto became panicked. 'Don't be the one two blocks west! Don't be the one two blocks west! Don't be-' His breath slightly quickened.

"-That is two blocks west of here!" The elder continued cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the panicking ninja.

"Kuso!" Naruto swore under his breath.

"You will be working there for the next six weeks. Any questions?" Three of the team members shook their heads; the only blonde was silently freaking out.


	2. Secrets, Secrets

**Sorry for the long wait! ^^; Life caught up to me. Be thankful this chapter came out when it did, I spent time writing this in class than writing my two essays where I have zeros now... This wasn't the direction I was going for, it just happened.**

 **Now on with the show!**

The walk to the orphanage was a quiet one. Naruto led the group, fiddling his thumbs out of anxiousness, while the others lagged behind.

"What's with him?" The only jonin whispered.

"I have no clue, Sensei." Sakura responded, equally quiet. ' _Nice to finally have some peace and quiet_ ,' inner Sakura commented.

Meanwhile, Naruto's brain was going on overdrive. ' _They're gonna find out! They'll find out! Oh Kami!_ ' It took all of his will and self control to keep himself from pulling on his hair. Unfortunately, that allowed him to hyperventilate without his notice.

' _Why is he freaking out? We're only going to an orphanage, not a C-rank mission...unless - nah_ _._ ' The silver nin reasoned. ' _I mean, it's not like he was hiding anything..._ _ **right**_ _?_ '

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna have to warn you...as soon as I open this door, everyone will act insane; just keep your head down and don't ask questions, yet. I'll answer any questions after everyone goes to sleep. Okay?"

Why would-" The jonin never got to finish his question, for Naruto opened the door.

" **NARUTO-NII-CHAN!** " Was the battle cry of most of the orphans, as they tackled our favorite blond* into a hug.

" _OOOF_!"

"Why're you here Nii-San?"

"It's not Saturday yet. Did you get today off?!"

"Did'ja bring food?"

"Hey, Otouto, why are you here?"

" **QUIET**!" The excited chattering ceased. Naruto got up and dusted his pants off. "Okay go back to what you were doing! Pretend I'm not here." He proceeded to wave his hands in a shooing motion.

The kids' protested and groaned as their shoulders slumped; their heads hung low.

"I know but life's not fair." He called after the kids, now shuffling outside. Three of the teens stayed though. Two were glaring at Team Seven (not including Naruto) while the third was analyzing them carefully.

Naruto chuckled to himself, missing the questioning looks from his teammates. He looked around for one of the caretakers. "Rirī-San?"

The woman, dubbed 'Rirī', was tall and curvy. She wore a black tee-shirt, a white apron and a pair of jeans. She had her curly, sky blue hair in a ponytail- letting the loose curls frame her face. Her jade green eyes sparkled in delight at the sight of a whiskered face.

"Honey muffin?" Cue Sasuke and Sakura's snickers. Poor Naruto's face turned tomato red. "What are you doing here? A team was supposed to take care of the kids so you don't have to- wait, are _you_ that genin team?!" She took Naruto's sheepish grin as a yes. "Oh, then I don't have to explain anything! Here's the money, the keys, and the spares. Good luck!" She practically threw the items at him, laid a kiss right between his blue eyes and rushed out with her luggage.

"Where is she going? Isn't she going to help us?"

"In order, on a much needed vacation and no." Kakashi looked alarmed. He had never taken care of children before. He barely had a childhood _himself_ for Kami-Sama's sake!

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." Naruto seemed much more relaxed than before. He finally noticed their weird looks. "I know this place like the back of my hand." Naruto smirked at them.

Out of nowhere, the jinchūriki stiffened. As quick as the action came, it left. He gave a small smile and yelled, "You kids can come out now." The group of orphans ran inside. Some were pouting, but the rest looked sheepish.

"How do you always do that Nii-Chan?!

"I already told you, I'm a sensor." This caused Kakashi's eyes to bug out.

"So Otouto, why'd ja come? It's Tuesday. Did you have team training off, again?"

"Nah, this our mission. We're gonna be taking care of you for some odd weeks, well, until Riri-San and her crew comes back. So, I am laying down a few rules in addition to the regular ones." He held a finger up. "You have to respect my teammates unless what they are doing are incredibly stupid or dangerous to your or someone else's health. Two," another finger was added, "They haven't dealt with younger children before so don't be too hard on them when they make a mistake." The orange clad ninja glanced at his team, "and finally do try not to kill them...yet." He finished with an evil grin.

What scared the rest of Team Seven more than the last comment was the matching smiles on the children's faces. They looked a little too happy. "Okay, okay. You guys can do whatever now until five." Naruto smiled as the children dispersed. He did notice the same three teens that stayed behind.

The first teen looked to be about sixteen. He seemed 6'4. He had a rusty red hair color, the locks ending at the base of his neck. His pink eyes were slightly enlarged by his thick rimmed, rectangular, black glasses. The lower half of his face was covered by a sickness mask. Acne littered his face. He wore a shinobi standard blue shirt and slacks. He wasn't wearing any socks or shoes, strangely enough.

The second was a tan blonde. She was about 5'4 and looked to be about fourteen. Her bushy bangs covered her right eye. On the left side she had a purple streak that ran down her hair. Her right eye was a bright grass green; the left eye was a cerulean blue. She wore a white, baggy tee that cut of right after her bust. Underneath, she wore a black tank top. Her jeans looked were tight against her legs, disappearing into bright red rain boots. Her hands looked to wrapped up in bandages.

The final boy had much darker skin as if he was from Kumo. He looked to be the same size and age of the girl. Come to think of it, he had the same nose, as well. His hair was a mess of dark, puffy curls. He had cerulean blue eyes and three large freckles on each cheek. He wore a neon green tee shirt with an open, slightly oversized, blue jacket. His jeans hugged his legs until it bunched up over top of his shoes.

"Hikaru-Nii, Kibō-Nee, Kaikyō-Nii? Why are you guys still here?"

"We need to scope out the new 'recruits' so to speak. The redhead spoke.

"Yeah!" The blonde female nodded enthusiastically. "I mean, are you sure we can trust them, otouto? They consist of an emo, a fan girl, and a mysterious piece of eye candy. Too bad he's not my type." She pouted. Kakashi sighed in relief at her last sentence.

"No one's your type except Hik-!" A hand was slapped over the brunette teen's face.

" _Kaikyō_!" The blonde hissed. "If you weren't my cute little otouto, you'd be dead by now." This surprised most of team seven. They looked almost nothing alike!

The girl suddenly shivered, turned green and snatched her hand back. "Aw, gross! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

Kaikyō rolled his eyes. "It's your fault for putting your hand there."

"Then you shouldn't have said anything about my crush!"

The boy pointed an accusatory finger in her direction. "Aha! So, you _do_ admit he's your crush! My Kibō is finally growing up," he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Kibō started growling, her fists were white; they shook in her rage. If looks could kill, Kaikyō would cease to exist. Forget heaven, hell or purgatory; he would just blip out of existence.

"Guys!" The redhead, who must be Hikaru, jumped in. "You need to stop and help with the pranks - I mean - tests!" Naruto suddenly looked very pale. "You can't help if your both dead!"

"You can't mean those tests, can you?" The jinchuriki pleaded. His face somehow became paler at their resolute nods. "Do you guys not remember what happened _last time_?!"

"It is needed, otouto." Hikaru patted the short shinobi's head tenderly. His voice was solemn. "It is needed." The two siblings, however, looked ecstatic.

"Can we go with plan Z-Ω-17 again?" Kibō was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You mean the one with the tapioca-"

"And the molasses~" the girl sang. She started to drool while thinking about the plan. Everyone, except her brother, gave her looks of 'WTF?!' The brunet** just looked at his audience with a devilish expression. Naruto mouthed to everyone 'you don't want to know.'

"At least let them settle in first! You can do your test tomorrow." After a reluctant 'Hai, otouto,' the blond nodded in appreciation; ushering the trio outside. He then sighed on resignation, muttering "This is going to be a _loooonnnggg_ day."

* * *

 _ *** Apparently blonde is used to refer to females while blond is used in reference to males and inanimate objects.**  
_

 ** _** Brunet is the term for males with brown or black hair, while brunette is in reference to females even if it is more commonly used._**

 **I also wanted to say thank you to all those that favorited and followed this story! It really means a lot to me to have so much support since I'm still very new too writing a story seriously. I have a long ways to go before I'm any good but I hope I get creative writing next year to help me with that.**

 **Favorites**

 **Narutouchimaki**

 **OrangeRonin**

 **WolfMistwood**

 **waiting247**

 **Follows**

 **Aekidna**

 **Ao spider**

 **Hagane**

 **Ookami**

 **Minecrafter250**

 **Narutouchimaki**

 **OrangeRonin**

 **WolfMistwood**

 **doomtiger23**

 **maddy madhatter**

 **waiting247**

 **Reviews**

 **Aekidna**

It has potential, but I am sure the first thing you want your readers to see is not a a typo... :D

 **Thanks!**

 **I looked over it and I can't seem to find the the typo your talking about. Can you tell me where it is to better my writing.**

 **OrangeRonin**

While the chapter is a little short, and there are some grammar mistakes/words forgotten, that's to expected in a story no matter who writes it. Even so, this story had great potential and I can't wait to see what you do with it and where you take it! I can't find enough stories where Naruto and his team work at an orphanage that has Naruto freaking out for some reason or another! So keep going, do what ya love, and don't let anyone tell you different!

 **I'm working on trying to lengthen my chapters to be at least 1,000 words. Can you also point out anything you saw wrong so I can fix it? I don't know where the story will lead but I hope it will be good enough to please the readers. What are the other stories? I only have found the one this is inspired by. I would love to read more of these. Thank you for the great advice!**

 **Thank you again for all the support!**

 **Stay sexy out there!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
